independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brett Hart
Brett "The Hitman" Hart (born July 2, 1957) is a former wrestler and hitman who was literally a sharpshooter. He is remembered for taking contracts on several of his own family members, because he is literally that coldblooded. Early life Brett was exposed to violence at a young age by his father Stu Hart, also a wrestler, hitman, and serial killer. Stu every morning would imprison Brett in his Dungeon where he would watch him suffocate his victims with chokeholds. He once forced Brett to wrestle with his own shadow, plus Stu's shadow, in a triple threat match. The winner would win the Hart Championship belt, 2nd place gets a set of steak knives, 3rd place is you die. Brett pulled out a surprise victory, then threw his belt in the garbage and announced he had signed with Stampede wrestling. Later police would recover a total of 15 corpses from Stu Harts dungeon, including the entire Von Erich family and even the skeleton of Chris Benoits wife confirmed after DNA analysis was done on her bone. Her neck has been crushed by the Crippler Crossface. Wrestling career WWE He started out in Stampede wrestling but dreamed that one day people would cheer for Brett Hart on TV, so he went to WWE get the F out. Here he became the champion. However he soon got tired of Stone Cold the Texas rattlesnake giving him the stunner all the time. So he decided to go to WCW and would retire as the champ. However Vince Mcmahon then did Operation Montreal Screwjob where he literally stabbed Hart in the back. See Vince had all the refs in his pocket. Rocket tag team member Shawn Michaels was due for a push to the individual championship, so they decided they would all collude to make it happen. The match was supposed to end with Brett winning but became a trainewreck. Shawn Michaels instead won and Hart got so mad that Vince was scared to even talk to him. But the other wrestlers forced him to. Would he actually dare to go to Harts room and tell him what happened? Yes he did, and he got knocked the F out. WCW He then went to WCW which was imbroiled in a feud with the nWo, led by Barack Obama and the ever more chubby Hulk Hogan. Hart did NOT want Canada to be a part of the new world order but eventually he joined because Canada are socialists. Then Hart had a match with Goldberg. Goldberg was stiff, he didnt know how to really do his moves good so he accidentally put Hart in a coma and Hart had to retire. Personal life His personal life has been filled with tragedy, including many family deaths. Some have pointed out that wrestlers always die early anyway, and his whole family is wrestlers so its kind of expected. Others have pointed out that as a hitman, he killed many of these people himself to get life insurance and fulfill million dollar contracts taken out by mob boss Don Dibiase. Either way he has spent a lot of time in mourning. Glory always has its price. This.